


sournois

by incode



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incode/pseuds/incode
Summary: Victor needs less time to shop online, because weird shit is always showing up, in "discreet" packaging, on the front porch. Yuuri should really find him a hobby.(“So, are you a good puppy?” Yuuri asks.“Mm.” Victor rubs his cheek against his pillow again. “Maybe.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one... you all know the drill. wednesday night porn.

“So, do you like it?”

Victor is kneeling before him on the carpet, naked except for the silvery-white fox-fur tail that hangs between his legs and the matching headband he wears, fluffy ears that peak from his hair down where the slope of his back ends. Yuuri places a hand on his hip and trails his fingertips over his smooth, warm skin; Yuuri doesn’t really know how Victor expects him to answer. He’d been hesitant, sure, but in the end there’s nothing quite like Victor’s ass tipped up toward him, whether or not it’s adorned with any of the many things he enjoys putting in it.

In lieu of answering, Yuuri skates his hand further around, running his thumb over the junction between it and the back of his thigh, the contrast between the hardened muscle there and the supple give of his butt. He hums. “How does it feel?” he questions, genuinely curious.

Victor sighs, shoulders going forward as he nuzzles his cheek into the pillow they’d brought out, which he has wrapped up in his arms. “It feels… full. It’s big. And the fur feels really nice against my skin.” Yuuri smiles and jostles the tail from a little bit off the base, which makes Victor gasp from the sensation of the fur brushing back and forth against his balls. “Yuuri!” he admonishes. “You’re not supposed to pull on it!”

Yuuri shushes him, thumb brushing over the skin to the side of the tail again, just between his cheeks where he’s spread apart. “You paid good money for this, it can take a little bit of rough treatment,” he reminds Victor, “beautiful things always can. Take you, for example.” And he brings his cupped hand down on Victor’s thigh, a dull smack ringing through his skin as he keeps his hand there and feels how Victor trembles. He leans down, mouths along Victor’s hip from the back.

Victor seems to settle a bit more, back arching deeply. Kissing down his thigh, Yuuri flips the tail up so it rests over the small of Victor’s back. Underneath, lube drips from around the steel plug down Victor’s perineum and over his ballsac, drawn up tight against his body. “Yeah, you look cute. You look good.” Yuuri nuzzles against his balls and breathes the words against him, and Victor makes a soft noise, a whimper of want. Yuuri snickers and licks over the base of his cock from behind. 

“So, are you a good puppy?” Yuuri pulls back to admire the curve of Victor’s hips again, the way a few droplets of sweat have gathered at the back of his thigh. Saying that makes his own head spin - what with Victor’s penchant for dirty talk, he can only imagine what it’s doing to him. The thought makes him grin, and because Victor can’t see him, he can afford it.

“Mm.” Victor rubs his cheek against his pillow again. “Maybe. Are baby foxes called puppies? Aren’t they called something else?”

Yuuri taps his thigh. Otherwise, he ignores him. “Yeah, I think you’re a good puppy. A good puppy who’s gonna be nice for me, right?” He pulls away, sits on the couch, and begins undoing his belt. “Come over here, baby,” he says.

Victor knee-walks over to him, eyes wide and lips parted with pleasure as the plug inside him stretches him in this different position. He settles between Yuuri’s spread knees, rocking back for a little more pressure. Yuuri cups his jaw. “Up,” he says simply. “Don’t be lazy.” Victor groans lightly but straightens up obediently, and his cock stands proudly hard, curling up and to the left. Yuuri lifts his leg and pushes the ball of his foot against the underside, giggles at how his own toes look against the gleaming silver of the captive-bead ring that circles just under the head of Victor’s cock. Victor’s head tips back as a broken moan falls from his lips; Yuuri swallows as he eyes his neck and collarbone.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers, “don’t tease me.”

Yuuri snickers again, letting his voice edge a little cruel. “You know, one of these days I’m gonna record you confessing one of your freaky fantasies to me. That way when you complain all we have to do is review the tape.”

Victor’s face lights up. “Speaking of recordings and freaky fantasies…” he says.

Yuuri groans, letting himself sink into the couch. “Now who’s the tease?” he asks. “You’re pretty enough in person.” He pulls his cock out and gives himself a couple of generous strokes. “I’m turned on enough as it is. Get to work so I can watch.”

Victor gives him a knowing smile, leans forward. Yuuri takes a moment to plan out how to hold his hair, not wanting to upset the way the cute fox ears are situated in it, and settles for wrapping his hand around Victor’s head and making a fist in the hair at the back. It actually affords him a nice grip over his usual one at the top of his head. Victor opens his mouth to take the head in, but Yuuri uses his newfound leverage to force him back. “Slower, baby,” he says gently, “use your tongue.”

It takes Victor a moment to get it but he stoops and pays some kitten licks to the head of Yuuri’s cock, his eyes shut softly, looking happy and soft. Yuuri sighs, holding the base of his dick so Victor can access every spot on it, and he doesn’t disappoint, swirling his tongue over the head, dipping it firm into the slit, ducking down to let spit drip over the thin and sensitive skin of his balls. Yuuri tries hard to keep his eyes open, because the show is such a treat, every time; Victor never seems to enjoy sucking his cock any less, and Yuuri never gets tired of watching.

He wants more, though. They both do. He lets Victor get his briefs down to his knees after not too much longer and kicks them off as Victor climbs up into his lap. Victor settles his weight on Yuuri’s thighs and sighs; Yuuri leans up, brings them close, nips along his collarbone and then digs his teeth in and sucks an incessant bruise there as Victor whines, both hands buried in Yuuri’s hair, keeping his face up against him. Yuuri takes advantage of the position to kiss down his chest and suck at one of his nipples - Victor bucks - as he reaches around Victor’s body to squeeze his ass with both hands and then poke at the base of the plug. Victor’s back bows and he falls forward past Yuuri to plant his forehead in the back of the sofa. Yuuri laughs softly, small puffs of breath into his hair.

He kisses him there, observing how the headband has gone slightly askew, angled wrong behind Victor’s ear. “Cutie,” he says, and he can feel Victor’s impossible blush where their cheeks brush - he nuzzles him and relishes Victor’s full-body hum of approval, echoes it back into him with his lips pressed to the side of Victor’s neck. His hand creeps down and he tugs at the widened base tentatively. “You ready for me?” he asks, and when Victor nods vigorously enough for the headband to slip further down his forehead he presses a smacking kiss to Victor’s cheek and holds him steady at the waist as he pulls the plug out, knowing how strange it feels to get the widest bit out, no matter how used to the basic sensation Victor’s ass is. Victor whines the whole time, and Yuuri’s thumb circles over his skin, soothing.

He doesn’t give him much time to recover because he knows Victor gets off on that, on being filled, on being fucked, on being taken. He rams his dick up into him roughly, buried to the hilt in one well-aimed thrust, and circles his hips; Victor’s own cock lays between them, the bead in the center of the ring dragging cool over Yuuri’s abdomen as they grind.

“Fuck me,” Victor’s panting against Yuuri’s ear, “fuck me, fuck me,” and Yuuri doesn’t know how to argue with that one. He grips Victor’s hips on both sides, lifts him up, and drives him back down, his own voice coming wordless and low as the sweet friction surrounds him, again, again, again, in a perfect, quick rhythm. Victor is still whispering, nonsense, Russian, maybe Yuuri’s name but it’s  _ Yuu-ri, Yuu-ri,  _ wrecked, broken, Victor’s voice but chopped up and scrambled till it’s incoherent. Yuuri’s hands slip on Victor’s skin but he works at his grip, digging fingers and thumbs tight into the hollows of his hipbones, and Victor is working up and down now on his cock for himself, completely lost, face in Yuuri’s hair, sweat-slicked chest close enough to Yuuri’s mouth for him to reach, so he flicks his tongue against his nipple and then sucks it into his mouth again, and Victor groans and slams himself down even harder. Yuuri thinks that his thighs will be sore and bruised tomorrow.

He scrapes his teeth over the skin and feels Victor spasm under his hands, his hips jerking erratically - the beginnings of a dry orgasm, held back by the cock rings at his base and head, trapping all the blood in his dick and the semen in his balls. He twists and tips Victor forward, so he lies on his back, hips up in Yuuri’s lap, and he registers how wet the side of his head feels now that Victor isn’t up against him there, matching it to the tears on Victor’s cheeks. He smiles fondly.

“Pretty baby,” he says, driving forward with as much finesse as he can muster, as close as he is to his own peak. He could keep Victor on the edge like this, his hips shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, probably indefinitely; he’s made him wait for hours, taking his time in pulling him apart piece by piece, but he feels soft and kind and wants to see Victor drenched in his own come, so he unlatches the ring under the head, giving Victor a couple of slow, too-tight drags of his fist. “Come for me, you sweet little thing.” He leans down to nip teasingly at Victor’s jaw.

“I- I can’t, need-“ Victor juts his hips upwards, which makes their angle even more extreme, his butt inches from Yuuri’s belly so Yuuri has to kneel up to drive into him and nail his prostate just right. Victor’s ankles are on his shoulders, and he turns to press a soft kiss along the inside of one, rubbing the other as he hammers into Victor’s tight and hot body.

“This what you need?” he asks, trailing his fingers along Victor’s cock to the second ring, stretchy silicone tight around the base. “What’s the matter? Pretty little kit can’t quite get there?” Victor sobs. Yuuri snaps the silicone against him once and Victor yelps. “Now you’re sounding more like a fox,” he mumbles. “Play the part, Victor, come on.”

It never takes very long after Victor starts whining for Yuuri to give into him; he just likes to know he’s broken him down enough to get him there. He rolls the ring slowly off of him, feeling Victor’s ass clench hard, now experiencing the throes of the orgasm as the pressure at the base of his dick is released. It’s barely all the way off before Victor starts shooting, all over Yuuri’s hand, his own belly, flowing out slowly over the head of his cock as Yuuri works him through it, watching in awe even as he fucks into him.

It’s always a few minutes before Victor wants to stop getting fucked, shuddering through the last dredges of pleasure, aftershock after aftershock coursing through him - Yuuri wonders where the line is drawn between prolonged sensation and an altogether new orgasm, because if any man he knows is a candidate for genuine multiples, it’s Victor, and his crazy, slutty, pleasure-hungry dick. Yuuri watches for the telltale wince and wrinkle of his nose and pulls out slowly. Victor’s legs come down to frame him, knees up, feet planted on either side of him, and Yuuri adjust so that he can jack off over Victor’s groin, spilling hot over Victor’s cock and adding to the mess.

Victor smiles up at him, sated. Yuuri straddles him and grinds back - Victor’s mouth turns into a perfect  _ O _ . Yuuri smirks. He backs off after a moment of his favorite torture and pokes at the fake ears, now nearly sideways. Victor reaches up to pat at them and smiles again.

“Wish I could wag the tail,” he says, as Yuuri collapses on his chest, “to show my appreciation.”

“Victor, you know how I tell you you’re straying into Uncanny Valley sometimes?”

“Yeah?”

“And how I sometimes tell you that you should probably shut up?”

“Yeah.”

“This is one of both of those times,” Yuuri says, settling down for an afternoon nap in the crook of Victor’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> validation thru comments + kudos pls
> 
>  
> 
> [mood](http://shomasolympicgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
